A Chi Story
by chumousie17
Summary: Hideki gets Chi a kitten, what will happen next? Read to find out.


Disclaimer: I do not own chobits. It is owned by clamp.  
  
This is my first Ficcie!! Please review!!! Tell me if I should continue! Enjoy^_~*!  
  
~*~  
  
'~*A Chi story chapter 1*~'  
  
~*Chi's kitty*~  
  
"Wake up Hideki!" Chi said excitedly as she looked at Hideki's sleeping form.  
  
Hideki slowly opened his eyes and smiled up at her. "Good morning Chi" He said sleepily as he sat up in the bed.  
  
"Good morning Hideki! Are we still going to see the kittens?" Chi asked hopefully remembering the promise he made yesterday.  
  
*~flashback~*  
  
Hideki and Chi were walking down the sidewalk, when they past the pet store window. There were five small kittens in the window.  
  
"Look Hideki!" Said Chi happily as she looked into the window. "There so cute!"  
  
Hideki smiled at her as she watched the small kittens play in the window.  
  
"What do you do with them?" Asked Chi as she looked away from the window to look at Hideki.  
  
"They are pets." Said Hideki happily. "They are your friends and they keep you company."  
  
"Then why don't you have one Hideki?" asked Chi as she once again looked at the kittens.  
  
"I don't need a pet anymore Chi, I have you to keep me company." Hideki said with a soft smile. Chi looked down at the ground and frowned.  
  
"Chi doesn't have any company when Hideki works." Said Chi sadly. Hideki smiled and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We can come back and see the kittens tomorrow." Said Hideki happily. "And if you promise to take care of it, I will buy you one. That way, you will have company when I work, and I'll have company when you work."  
  
Chi's frown instantly turned into a bright smile. "Thank you Hideki!" said Chi happily as she jumped into Hideki's arms.  
  
*~end flashback~*  
  
Hideki smiled as he stood up and stretched. "Yes Chi, we'll go see the kittens."  
  
Hideki then took out a pair of clothes and went into the bathroom to change. When he came out he looked up at Chi and for the first time, noticing she had on an outfit that he'd never seen before.  
  
"You look so cute Chi! Did you get a new outfit?" Said Hideki as he put on his shoes.  
  
Chi was wearing a white spaghetti string tank top with 'cutie' written in pink letters across the chest and a pair of shorts that tie up the sides.  
  
"Yes! Chi bought it with my money I got from work!" Said Chi with a big smile. Chi then looked down at Hideki's shorts.  
  
"Hideki, why do your shorts have smiley faces on them?"  
  
Hideki looked down to realize he was still in his boxers. He turned bright red and quickly put on a pair of pants.  
  
"Thanks chi." He said, a small blush on his face.  
  
"Were those bad shorts Hideki?"  
  
"No chi, those are my boxers."  
  
Chi looked at him quizzically. "What are boxers Hideki?"  
  
Hideki blushed even more. "Well, they are my underwear."  
  
Chi thought for a minute, then smiled. "So Hideki wears boxers and not panties?"  
  
"Yes chi, boxers are for guys and panties are for girls."  
  
Chi smiled even brighter "Ok Hideki! Now can we go see the kittens?"  
  
"Alright chi, lets go see those kittens." Hideki smiled as he opened the door for Chi.  
  
**********  
  
Chi ran down the sidewalk toward town, only stopping to wait for Hideki.  
  
"Hurry up Hideki!" Chi yelled from down the street.  
  
"Wait Chi! Do you even remember where the pet store is?" Chi put her hand to her chin, and thought. After a minute she ran back to walk with Hideki, apparently not remembering how to get there.  
  
They arrived at the pet store a few minutes later. Chi quickly ran inside.  
  
Hideki walked up to the pet store manager and asked if Chi could look at the kittens. The manager led Chi over to where they were keeping the kittens; there was only four left. Someone must have bought one yesterday.  
  
Chi looked at each kitten closely. There was an all black one, which was curled up in the corner sleeping and two multicolored ones, which were fighting over a toy mouse. She watched the two kittens play before a small mew caught her attention.  
  
She looked over to see a small white kitten with blue eyes and a pink nose walking toward her. She watched as it mewed again and put its little paws up on the wall, as if trying to reach her.  
  
Chi smiled happily, before picking the small kitten up. The little cat snuggled up to her and purred in content.  
  
"I want this one Hideki!" said Chi happily as she held the kitten out for him too see.  
  
Hideki smiled and patted the kitten on the head.  
  
"Good choice!" He said as he turned to the pet shop manager.  
  
"We'll take this one." He said to the manager. "We'll need a litter box and stuff as well." The manager nodded and went over to the cash register.  
  
Hideki looked at the cat and them remembered something. "Hey Chi, do you want to get the cat a collar and some toys too?"  
  
Chi nodded happily as she gently stroked the cats fur. "Can I pick them out?"  
  
Hideki smiled, he loved to see Chi so happy. "Of course you can, it's your cat after all."  
  
Chi smiled. "Thank you Hideki!" she said as she hugged him tightly, almost crushing the kitten.  
  
"Your welcome Chi, I'm just glad you're happy."  
  
**********  
  
Chi ended up picking out a dark green collar that had a little bell on it and about ten different cat toys.  
  
"Thank you very much, please take good care of her." Said the store manager as she handed Hideki the bad full of cat supplies.  
  
"Thank you ma'am we'll take good care of her."  
  
The store manager smiled happily as she held open the door for Chi and Hideki. "Goodbye, please come back if you need any supplies." She said as she waved good bye.  
  
"Bye!" said Chi as she waved with one hand and held the kitten in the other.  
  
**********  
  
" Hideki, what what's the box for?" asked Chi as she watched Hideki unpack the cat stuff.  
  
"It's a litter box."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"Its where the cat goes potty, Chi."  
  
"So its like a toilet?"  
  
"Yes, chi. That's right." Said Hideki as he filled up the litter box with kitty litter and placed it aside.  
  
"So chi, what are you going to name her?" Asked Hideki as he watched Chi play with the kitten.  
  
Chi turned to Hideki.  
  
"I think I'm going to name her Yuki because she looks like snow."  
  
Hideki smiled "that's a cute name Chi!"  
  
"Where's Yuki going to sleep?  
  
"Wherever she wants to I guess."  
  
Just then Yuki walked up to Hideki and meowed. "Are you hungry Yuki?" asked Hideki as he stroked the cat's head. The cat meowed again, as if understanding what was said, as Hideki filled a small bowl with cat food.  
  
Chi smiled as she watched Yuki eat.  
  
"It's getting late Chi, lets go to bed." Said Hideki as he headed to his bedroom. "OK!" said Chi as she gave the kitten a small kiss before following Hideki.  
  
**********  
  
Chi woke up the next morning to find Yuki had fallen asleep on Hideki's head. She smiled lovingly before going into the bathroom and changing clothes.  
  
'Chi is going to make Hideki breakfast!' she thought as she walked into the kitchen.  
  
She had just finished cutting some strawberries when she heard the shower going. She quickly mixed the dry ingredients into a large bowl then opened the refrigerator to get some milk.  
  
When she closed the refrigerator door, she looked down to see Yuki staring up cutely at her.  
  
Chi smiled. "Do you want some milk too Yuki?"  
  
Yuki meowed cutely and followed Chi to the counter. Chi gently picked Yuki up and placed her on the counter. She then poured a little bit of milk in a bowl, and set it down in front of the kitten.  
  
Chi then went back to making breakfast, Yuki watching her every move. Chi placed a stack of pancakes on Hideki's plate, then placed a bowl of freshly chopped strawberries in the middle of the table.  
  
"You are so cute Yuki!" she said happily to the kitten as she placed the kitten on the table. Yuki meowed and rubbed Chi's arm, trying to get Chi to pet her.  
  
Chi gently stroked the kitten, which purred contentedly. Chi smiled softly at the kitten, which stared back at her with piercing blue eyes.  
  
"Chi, where are you?" a voice called from the bedroom. Chi smiled.  
  
"I'm in the kitchen Hideki!" called Chi.  
  
Hideki walked into the kitchen to find breakfast waiting for him on the table. He smiled. "Did you make breakfast for me?" He asked Chi as he sat down.  
  
"Yep, Yuki helped to!" she stated happily. Hideki smiled and started to eat. His heart filling with joy to see Chi so happy.  
  
~*~  
  
tbc?  
  
Well that's the first chapter! I hope you liked it! Please give me some ideas for the next chapters, I have slight writers block. Please R&R 


End file.
